1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for producing crystallographically-oriented ceramics.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, as the method for producing a crystallographically-oriented ceramic, a method has been proposed which includes a mixing step of mixing a host material A having shape anisotropy and a guest material B having crystal coherency with at least one crystal plane of the host material A and low crystal anisotropy, an orienting step of orienting a crystal plane of the host material A, and a firing step of heating the mixture to orient a crystal plane of the guest material B, and in which it is possible to obtain a ceramic with enhanced orientation even if the guest material B having low crystal anisotropy is used (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-330184).